


Mission accomplished

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A question, an answer and twenty-four hours to make the decision.





	Mission accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-10-27 10:23am to 10:45am  
> Dedication: This was a birthday present (20th) for 'SnapesYukuai' also called 'Melf' at the time, who I met during AnimagiC 2008.

"If you could choose an animal, what would it be?" Severus raised one eyebrow. "Why?" "I know which animals you like but I was wondering which one you like best." "Why do you want to know?" "No real reason. Just... I'd like to know, that's all." "Harry, there is always a reason for a question like this. What is it?" The younger man looked everywhere but in the eyes that tried to lock with his. "I just wish to know." His lover chuckled softly. "You do know that you are irresistibly sweet when you try to lie to me?" Harry turned slightly pink. "I..." "The reason, Harry. I'm waiting." Balancing from one foot to the other, Harry tried to think of something, anything but his mind remained blank. "I can't tell you. But I need to know. Please?" Severus contemplated the last few moments, watching his lover getting more and more agitated. "Stop fidgeting, Harry. There's no need. You will get your answer but you won't like it." A soft sigh escaped before he could stop it. "I don't know which animal I'd choose. I simply can't decide." Wanting to put an end to the little drama they were both unintentionally playing, Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Severus lovingly on the lips, then vanished into the other room.  
When Severus came home the next day Harry was nowhere to be found. But on the table sat a box; a box with a green bow. Opening it very slowly, wand at the ready, the Potions Master was more than mildly surprised to see a black form appear; a form that stretched its head as if just waking up. A moment later it hopped out of the box, fluffed its feathers in an almost majestic manner and proceeded to give the hand next to it a quick nip in greeting. Severus chuckled. A raven with an attitude. A sideways glance revealed his lover walking in, a beautiful smile on his face. "Happy birthday, Sev." The older man inclined his head. "I admit this was not quite the scenario I imagined after your questions yesterday." Harry grinned and with a look at the raven added: "What will you name him?" Severus thought about it for a moment. "Princeps. It seems to fit." His lover's grin widened. "Right." "How did you decide between the three animals, Harry? I've been asking myself which I like best for years and you decide this in a little under twenty-four hours." Harry smiled sheepishly. "The others didn't fit into the box..."


End file.
